


boss of me

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Suho goes to a bar and meets an attractive stranger.





	boss of me

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** public sex, roleplay, frottage
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #23: public  & prompt #24: roleplay from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

‘Is this seat taken?’ He says and sits down anyway. Junmyeon has a brief urge to push the stranger off the barstool out of sheer pettiness. He doesn’t because the stranger turns out to be both attractive and looking right at Junmyeon.

‘Hi,’ says the stranger, and promptly knocks over Junmyeon’s after-work gin and tonic from the bar onto Junmyeon himself.

‘This shirt costs more than your life,’ says Junmyeon before he remembers to have manners. ‘Uh - Accidents happen?’

‘Holy fuck,’ the stranger replies, and flees to the bathroom.

Which probably only half-explains how he’s ended up outside the bar, pressed against the side door of a beautiful black car with said stranger’s tongue down his throat. There had been some fumbling in the bathroom with the shirt and a myriad of apologies, and then some gestures from the stranger - ‘Kris! I’m, ah, Kris.’ - to go out into the parking lot and fetch an extra shirt from his car, and Junmyeon of course can recognize luxury when he sees it, thinks _oh_ , he’s attractive _and_ rich if a bit of a dumbass, but whatever - his shirt is half-unbuttoned, soaked in gin, and Kris can apologize by getting him even more messy.

Kris tries his very best. His hands span Junmyeon’s sides, keeps him pinned against the side door of his car, while mumbling, ‘sorry, sorry - fuck, you’re so pretty,’ between kisses.

Junmyeon takes the compliment, says, ‘just get me off,’, and tries not to think too deeply about the fact that he’s kissing a rich idiot in a public parking lot of a bar.

One of Kris’ hands drops to Junmyeon’s crotch, fumbling with the belt, and Junmyeon decides to help him by hitching his hips and grinding over Kris’ thigh. Kris moans into his mouth - a lovely, satisfactory sound. ‘W-What’s your name?’ He asks as he opens the zip, gets his fingers past the waistband of Junmyeon’s undershorts.

‘Shut up,’ replies Junmyeon, groaning when Kris’ fingers wrap around his cock, give it a firm tug.

‘Okay,’ says Kris and drops to his knees.

‘Holy shit,’ is all Junmyeon can manage when Kris sucks his cock into his mouth, gets him hard and wet with the suction of his mouth. Without Kris’ height to block out the rest of the world, Junmyeon stares at the car in front of him, at the cars around him, and feels his knees almost buckle at the sheer arousal that shoots through him when his cock finally catches up on the fact that they’re _outside_ , where literally _anyone_ could see. ‘That’s so hot.’

Kris replies with a hum, the sound vibrating over Junmyeon’s cock, making him press against the car behind him to keep ahold of himself as he feels the pleasure and adrenaline overwhelm him.

Exposed, they’ll get caught. No way no one couldn’t notice Kris’ eagerly bobbing head over his fucking dick, getting it shining wet with his spit and precome. He was working Junmyeon’s cock so well, so perfectly - focusing the most over the crown, sucking hard with his lips sealed just under the cockridge so that all the friction would be right over the tip.

‘Fuck, _fuck_ , _Kris_ ,’ pants Junmyeon, his hands coming to tangle in Kris’ soft, dark hair, trying to not let his nails drag along the scalp. ‘We’ll - We’ll be c-caught, fuck - ’

Kris makes no indication that he gives a flying fuck about that fact. His tongue is lapping up the precome from the slit of Junmyeon’s cock, clearly wanting more when his cheeks hollow out as he sucks _again_. Junmyeon’s hips buck, dick sliding deeper into Kris’ mouth, as he stares at the parked cars around him, hyperaware of the sound of footsteps, the flash of headlights.

Pulling off for a moment, Kris looks up at him, eyes dark and glazed over, mouth wet and pink and open in a perfect little circle begging for Junmyeon’s cock to slide in between. ‘I want to make you come.’

Junmyeon groans, head knocking back against the frame of the car. ‘Get up here.’

Kris obeys. They don’t waste time - Junmyeon’s fingers shoving Kris’ stupidly tight pants down his thighs, undershorts too, so that he can take hold of Kris’ hard cock and line it up along his own, rut against each other despite the height difference, the fact that Junmyeon is on his tip-toes.

It doesn’t matter when Kris is moaning low and breathless into Junmyeon’s ear, his wide hands gripping Junmyeon’s hips, hitching him up alongside the car so they can find a good angle, cocks dragging along each other wet with precome, Kris’ spit all over Junmyeon’s dick making the slide even better.

They’re grinding up against each other, desperate, quick - Junmyeon arching and gripping the front of Kris’ shirt, staring up over his shoulder at the night sky, the fact that they’re outside, in public, doing this for anyone to watch them - and _fuck_ , it makes his cock jerk, feeling harder than ever, dragging hot and good along Kris’ big heavy dick.

‘I’m - I - ’ He stutters, feeling one of Kris’ hands move from his hip to their dicks, enclosing them both with his long fingers, jerking them off tight and fast, both of their cocks kissing at the tip, dripping with precome. ‘ _Kris_ , fuck - ’

‘Come, I want to see you come,’ says Kris, his voice low and wrecked and _desperate_ \- and Junmyeon can’t resist such a gorgeous plea. He’s shuddering as the friction builds up and up, frying his nerves, make him forget about everything except Kris against him, around him, over him, wanting to be _good_ for him.

‘Kris, Kris,’ manages Junmyeon, his mouth going dry as he comes. His semen gets caught in Kris’ palm, helps him fist both their cocks together, the grip all sloppy and warm and _filthy_. Kris thinks so too - because he’s coming soon after, adding to the mess, ruining Junmyeon’s shirt even further with all their come smeared over it.

Panting, Kris noses into Junmyeon’s cheek, mouths at his upper lip. Junmyeon gives - kisses him slowly, still riding the waves of pleasure as their cocks soften, slip out from between Kris’ grip.

‘Good?’ Kris asks, quiet, uncertain. ‘I’m sorry - I ruined your clothes _and_ fantasy.’

‘ _Yifan_ ,’ says Junmyeon, staring up at him, exasperated. ‘You make me come this hard and still feel bad?’

‘You’re… particular,’ says Yifan, dipping down to kiss him again. ‘Was I a good stranger?’

‘You were a terrible stranger,’ Junmyeon tells him, skin warming up now with a surge of affection. ‘But you’re a very indulgent husband. Take me home?’

Yifan smiles, pleased and pink in the cheeks, and nods.

-

**Author's Note:**

> god, did I try; anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
